


It's All In The Purrspective

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Petaybee series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Animals, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  brief look into Nanook the track-cat's head as his human companion meets Yanaba Maddock.  Written for Rosawyn's Drabble Challenge at the Reviews Lounge, Too forum at Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Purrspective

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a response to a drabble challenge posed by Rosawyn at The Reviews Lounge, Too: write a drabble of exactly 100 words that incorporates at least one of these ideas: Love, Betrayal, Regret, Forgiveness, Hope. Also, include at least one of these prompts in some way: "horse," "sword," "magic," "dragon," "ray gun," "spaceship."
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the books, it is typical for the animals to refer to the planet as "Home". (Just so no one thinks it's a typo.)
> 
> Legal B.S.: The Petaybee trilogy (Powers That Be, Power Lines, and Power Play), its universe and characters are owned by Anne McCaffrey and Elizabeth Ann Scarborough. I just own the drabble.

It's All In the Purrspective  
by Cheile

A spaceship brought her here.

She is slender, like a branch caught in the wind. From her demeanor, it is obvious the wind has tried to break her. Sean tries to hide his interest as they take each other's front paw in that funny human way of greeting. But I sense the spark between them and I know that it will grow into love. A warming directly beneath my own paws is a sign that Home is pleased, also.

Yana was not born of Petaybee. But regardless of that fact, she _is_ of Petaybee.

A spaceship has brought her Home.


End file.
